


Between the Lines

by ArtGirlLullaby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, The kind of reveal so silly that no one would ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtGirlLullaby/pseuds/ArtGirlLullaby
Summary: So he found who she is in the most unexpected way... now what?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ml challenge, but due to connection problems and timezone I have no idea if im delivering in time... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :)

Adrien hated himself.

Adrien ultimately hated himself, from his toe to every single hair of his. He could hear Plagg screaming in laughs as he paced around his room without a way to get out the situation.

“This is serious Plagg!”

“I know!”

“ _ Plagg! _ ”

“You just kept looking at her like she was the last piece of cake!”

“Don't remind me!”

“And then-” Plagg laughed more before continuing in a feminine voice “- _ is something on my face?” _ the bad lucky Kwami sat and made a serious face “And you said  _ ‘no, that's the problem’  _ and then you ran away!” he rolled around the bed laughing again.

“I wasn’t prepared!” Adrien explained for the nth time “How I was supposed to be prepared to recognize her by her art style?!

Plagg laughed even louder and Adrien groaned falling on his bed with his face on the pillows.

To be fair he did this to himself, because a few weeks earlier he had asked for bonding moments, and by that, Marin- _ Ladybug _ said she liked drawings and was inspired to be a designer. So after sharing he knew how to play piano, practiced fencing and spoke chinese fluently, they decided to show off a little to each other. Ladybug found a piano in public space that was set to anyone to play and defied him to play one of Vivaldi’s seasons. As a reward for the performance (and lots of fangirling by Alya), he got a drawing from her. It was a doodle of him playing the piano with the shadows of the crowd behind.

The drawing was hanging on his wall, and set as his phone wallpaper. Everything was good and perfect… but well, he’s bad lucky for a reason.

So Adrien had no objections when teacher asked him to pose in art class. He was a model, he was used to being watched in 360º, and staying still in a same pose for long time. Everyone got 20 minutes to draw, in which Chloé spent it complaining she was facing his back and she wouldn’t draw him for the same reason.

After everyone was done, the teacher gave her observations and notes to the students and they were free to go on lunch (since it would be in 10 minutes anyway). Most students were exchanging their drawings and commenting on each other, which was the moment Adrien got in to see how everyone went.

So after seeing him in comic style by Nathaniel, a alien from space from Alix, just a stick figure by Kim and so on, his ultimate surprise was when he saw him in  _ Ladybug style _ by Marinette.

All his years modelling and observing his father and inumerous designers, and watching a bunch of animes and reading manga, Adrien had experience enough to know it was practically impossible for two people have a same style. In comic and cartoons (even manga simplistic ones) could have similarities and evolution, but if every artist had a way to draw, doodles were even hard to copy, and so far Adrien knew he was the only one who knew about Ladybug’s artistic abilities, which was how he came to the conclusion Marinette couldn’t never have copied.

She didn’t need to. It was her art style.

Ladybug art style. 

She was Ladybug.

When the lightning struck him, well… He lost it. He lost completely his thinking, mind and reaction, as soon as the bell rang he got out the classroom running away, and getting on his house by running (even if Gorilla was right there), then he got in his room and let out his thoughts and screams in panic.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen!” he groaned into the pillows. “She’ll never forgive me!”

“Don’t be over dramatic” Plagg said rolling his eyes and floating in top of Adrien, “She doesn’t have to know!”

Adrien raised his head to look at his Kwami with a frown “I have to tell her! Isn’t fair that only I know!” 

Plagg rolled his eyes again “Then tell her, simple as that”

The model rolled up hugging his pillow, “Ow man, I ran away as soon as i saw the drawing! She probably thinks I hated it!”

“Well… you did complicated yourself a lot more.”

“You’re not helping.”

“I didn’t mean to.” The boy was about to complain again when plagg begin to speak “Look, you can solve this easily, tell her it was a misunderstanding that you love the drawing, but it made you realize she’s Ladybug. Done. Everything is ok and the sun is shining high above”

“What if she doesn’t like me?”

“... You’re kidding me, right boy?”

“What?”

Plagg shook his head “Just, let’s escape and go solve your romantic life.”

(…)

At the list of things unexpected today, three already had happened.

For one, She got to draw Adrien, staring at him the whole time without looking creepy because she was right in front of him in art class. The second, was the fact Adrien had seen her drawing of him and it wasn’t one of her drawings full of hearts and her planning their wedding as many nightmares had told her. The third, was for sure when her crush suddenly got a panic attack and run away from her as if she was the creepiest thing in the whole world.

By the order of things, she could only think that he hated her art and decided to run away, and by the level of things there was no way the day could be more surprising… But then, she opened her door and there was Adrien Agrest in all his glory and beauty smiling at her.

So yeah, she was waiting to wake up any minute now.

“Oh, HiI MarInetTE!” Adrien said waving wildly at her with the biggest and awkward smile she had even seen in his face, why was his voice changing the level so much anyway? He probably realized because he coughed a few times and being to speak to her normally again “How are you today?!”

“Uh… Adrien? I mena- Hi! Uh… I’m fine, we… just saw each other in school…”

“Oh yeah, yeah… yeaaaaah…” He scratched his neck looking aside “That… Look, I just wanna say I’m sorry I ran away. I just…”

As the words died in Adrien’s mouth, the awkward silence took in. The baker's daughter had no idea on what to do because the possibility of having Adrien Agreste in her doorstep wasn't even in the thinking of unexpected things to happen.

It was in the list “In the wildest dreams maybe this happens”

“Do you wanna come in?” She asked with a courage come from the nowhere.

“Oh yeah, sure! it would be my pleasure!” the model walked beside her and got into her home. 

There was a trail of cookies she left for Tikki in the kitchen balcony and Adrien served himself with one.

“Sorry, I am just nervous. So… How are you?”

“I-I am fine- Wait, we just got over this.”

“oh… Yeah, yeah we did.”

There was silence again. 

“Adrien, not being rude- No, far from that you're very welcome in my house- I mean, in here, cause this is not my house, it's my parents, but!” Marinette took a breath “Why are  _ you _ here Adrien?”

“Oh, I… I just… Uh… I don't know how to say this, but… I found you by accident, and I know I had to tell you but I have no idea on how to do that and I don't want to freak you out because I swear it was just a accident, I mean I couldn't know we would have art classes and you would draw me and I would recognize because your art style is very different and unique and I wasn't supposed to be taking this long but the fact is that I know you're Ladybug.”

Marinette blinked once. Then twice. Then her mind raced to make her come up with an excuse in the middle of nervous giggles.

“Uhh… Adrien… I have no idea of what you're talking about… I can't possibly be Ladybug, I am honored- believe I am  _ very _ honored you think that, but I am not Ladybug.”

The model took is phone and put on her face “I know it's you, and don't worry I won't be telling anyone, just needed to make sure you knew it too.”

“Wait, knew what? Adrien, you're not making- Wait, how do you have this- The only person who does is…”

If there was anything to be said, it got lost when her brain was reignited with the brand new information that changed everything.

“You're Chat Noir.” She stated simply.

“Yes…” He said a bit ashamed to be revealed like that.

“Oh…” 

Blue eyes looked to the side, still processing the information. When she began to wonder a bit lost.

“uh… My lady, are you ok?”

Marinette waved a hand dismissing his worry “Yeah, yeah… I just need to…”

And in the next moment, the girl was in the floor fainted. 

Plagg went out Adrien shirt to examine the disaster his chosen did, in the same time that Tikki got out her hiding to check on Marinette. 

“I think you broke your girlfriend.”

“Oh my God, Marinette!” Adrien ran to her trying to make her wake up. 

Plagg floated where he was watching the scene play out as the girl was still unconscious, his chosen was with the girl in his arms desperate and Tikki was just there trying to wake the girl up.

The destruction being sighed, “Kids of these days. Such a drama…”


End file.
